Seconde chance pour tous :
by Nynnon
Summary: Lord Voldemort ouvre un portail vers un autre monde; le nôtre, et c'est une sorcière, qui n'est pas comme les autres qui fait irruption dans leur monde. 5 ans après la guerre ce mystérieux personnage refait surface. Bien Sûr c'est Malfoy qui en fait ...
1. Chapter I :

**Disclaimer** : L'univers appartient à **J.K. Rowling **mais les personnages qui n'apparaissent dans aucun des 7 tomes sont à moi comme Aliénor.

**Chapitre I :**

_Le Portail_

Elle était là, assise devant le petit piano. La jeune fille laissa glisser ses doigts fins sur les touches usés de l'instrument. Elle sentait chaque note vibrer dans tout son être. La douceur du morceau l'envahie chassant ses doutes, peurs, faisant remonter en son être les souvenirs que son esprit avait associés à cet air. Ce remémorant avec nostalgie et joie ces moments passés de notre enfance que nous chérissons tant. Elle aurait tellement voulut que ce moment de quiétude ne cesse jamais… non jamais. Mais tôt ou tard il fallait grandir mettre de côté ces bonheurs appartenant à un temps révolu. Quelqu'un a dit un jour « On ne se rend compte de ce que l'on n'a que lorsque nous l'avons perdu », elle en avait fait l'expérience. Etant enfant elle voulait être grande plus vite alors qu'aujourd'hui elle sort petit à petit de l'adolescence est regrette cette époque faite de joie et de ravissement. La jeune fille se tournait vers l'avenir en paix avec elle-même. Il lui avait fallut des années pour réussir cet exploit.

Il fallut environ dix minutes à d'odieux personnages pour tout détruire…

Autrefois elle ne faisait jamais de fausse note quitte à aller à la vitesse d'un escargot au début, maintenant elle n'arrivait plus à le finir. Depuis ce jour là, ses mains ne lui obéissaient plus, elles semblaient ne plus lui appartenir. Comme si ses « vrais » membres lui avaient été arrachés et remplacés par d'autres. C'étaient devenues des armes incontrôlables, DANGEREUSES, elle était devenue autre chose. Quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas voulut être qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé être un jour. Tout à présent n'était plus que mensonge, la seule vérité persistante était qu'elle était restait une enchanteresse, magicienne ou sorcière qu'importe le nom que les autres donnaient à ceux comme elle. La jeune fille leva ses magnifiques yeux de la couleur de l'or, pour les fixer comme toujours sur un point inconnu de tous, dans le vide qu'était son cœur blessé jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Non, le monde dans lequel elle évoluait depuis sa naissance, ne lui apporterait pas plus d'espoirs ou joies qu'il ne lui avait procuré pendant son enfance étonnamment immaculée, épargné par la souffrance et l'horreur que fut la vie, _sa_ vie depuis 2 ans.

Deux années dans le noir absolu, entouré d'une solitude grandissante dans laquelle, elle s'enfermait, à laquelle, _ils_ l'avaient enchaîné. Frappée à jamais par cette malédiction, marquée dans sa chair qui l'empêchait de trouver refuge dans la musique qui représentait tout ce qui lui restait : des souvenirs d'un bonheur échappé, et qui jamais plus ne reviendrait…

Attendait, avait-elle pensé que c'était « comme si ses vrais membres lui avaient été arrachés » mais c'était vraiment arrivé et pas seulement une impression.

* * *

Il ne cessait de revoir ce moment, cet instant où il avait vu un homme mourir. Le vieil homme qu'il avait admiré malgré le fait que son père le haïsse. Il entendait encore la voix de son parrain prononcer la formule. Ces mots lui vrillaient les oreilles, l'empêchait de dormir car ils ramenaient toujours avec eux cette lumière verte qui frappait en plein fouet le vieux directeur. Il n'était pas un tueur, non, Drago Malfoy ne supportait de revoir l'instant funèbre où Dumbledor était mort, où ses yeux étaient devenus vitreux, où il était tombé de la tour d'astronomie. Il avait depuis longtemps compris qu'il n'aurait jamais put le faire lui-même. En fait, lorsque Katie Bell faillit mourir, il l'avait su.

Le jeune homme s'était voilé la face, il l'admettait, mais avait-il au final vraiment le choix ? Il l'avait découvert plus tôt, cependant avait refusé de le reconnaître car il portait déjà la Marque. Il ne pourrait pas être un « vrai » mangemort. Il prenait plaisir à envoyer des répliques cinglantes, à « casser » les gens comme disent les moldus néanmoins de là à les torturer et les tuer… Commettre un meurtre de sang froid lui était impossible c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait seulement désarmé ce jour-là. Certes il n'aurait pas voulut non plus que Bellatrix ou n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs ne le tue (surtout pas sa tante, elle l'aurait probablement supplicié).

Drago avisa son avant bras dénudé lorsqu'il sortit de la douche. L'envie folle de s'arracher cette abomination, ce symbole dont il avait compris trop tard qu'il ne le voulait pas. Marqué comme du bétail, comme l'esclave qu'il était devenu, un jouet de plus entre les mains d'un monstre. L'horreur que lui inspirait ces lignes noires lui donnaient la nausée. Une grimace de dégoût se peignit sur son visage angélique à mesure qu'il la détaillait du regard. Il arrivait de moins en moins a dissimuler sa déloyauté vis à vis du Seigneur des ténèbres. Il en avait assez de tout cela, il était las. Las, que son sommeil soit hanté par l'instant fatidique qu'il avait tant redouté et même espéré qu'il ne viendrait jamais celui de _son _meurtre. Las, de cette guerre puis de côtoyer ces gens tous plus sadiques ainsi que terrifiants les uns des autres. Maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'un seul meurtre qui le tourmentait, qui le rendait malade. A presque chacune de ces petites réunions entre mangemorts, il y avait une exécution. Il avait donc droit à ce spectacle insupportable environ toute les semaines, avec pour seul droit au pour être plus juste s'il tenait à la vie, celles de ses parents ou encore à la raison : il se devait de ne rien faire. Peu lui importait à présent à qui se serait le tour car il ne pouvait tout simplement plus assister à cela. Son impuissance le minait, l'écœurait.

Il n'arrivait plus à se défaire de ces visions toutes plus immondes. Il en était venu à espérer que le survivant, oui que Saint Potter les débarrassent une fois pour toutes de ce mégalomane (être sauver par Saint Potter ! Il était tombait bien bas.). Il revêtit rapidement des vêtements afin de faire disparaître _sa_ Marque à sa vu plus que pour être à l'heure à ces « habituelles retrouvailles » de la semaine avec ces assassins de connaissances. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de retarder le plus possible ce moment. Le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux blond presque blanc, la nervosité le gagnait. Hésitant, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'avança dans le couloir qu'il connaissait si bien. Il se força à garder une respiration calme alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. Il n'entendait, ni ne voyait à présent les autres_ invités, _la peur sourde s'était transformé en angoisse. Il fut pratiquement prit de panique lorsque survint le moment où Il allait arriver lui aussi.

Cela devait bien faire une heure que Lord Voldemort faisait subir à ses sbires un incroyablement barbant discours sur leurs récente découverte* (qui bien sûr soit dit en passant dont il s'accaparait le mérite). A savoir une porte inter-dimensionnelle qui leur (plutôt lui pour être plus juste) procurerait comme au précédant idiot à l'avoir ouverte de grands pouvoirs inconnus des autres sorciers (évidemment l'imbécile les aillant devancé étant mort en emportant ses secrets dans sa tombe et sans héritier à qui il les aurait transmis). Il avait donc été mis en œuvre le projet de renforcer les pouvoirs de l'un des plus grands malades après un certain personnage moldu (il était au programme de l'étude des moldus la seule année où Malfoy l'avait suivit). Meilleur somnifère, est-ce que cela peut exister ? (mise à part l'ancien professeur d'Histoire de la magie de l'héritier Malfoy). Drago en doutait sérieusement en voyant que même tante Bella avait du mal à restait éveillée ou attentive alors qu'en face s'était tout de même l'un voir le plus terrifiant des sorciers de l'Histoire de la magie !(dont en plus elle était folle amoureuse). En 16 ans, ses talents oratoire aurait-il disparut ? Où était ce par de tel discours où, tous se seraient endormit où, il aurait finit par évoquer la Marque et le marquage pour la première fois en demandant, en haussant la voix forcément, leurs accords, que tout ses adeptes auraient acceptés sans savoir de quoi il parlait ? (tel est la question !)

Le jeune Malfoy continua son petit spitch intérieur sur comment ils avaient put ce retrouver dans cette situation, jusqu'à ce qu'une phrase (plutôt une subordonnée à rallonge mais nous n'allons pas chipoter pour cela) ne le fasse tilter.

Bug, il rêvait ou ce vieux timbré (à bas le vieux place aux jeunes ! Stop, Bellatrix n'est-elle pas plus jeune que ce cinglé ?… Bon, on va rectifier : place aux Bébés en mal de biberons et couches ! Oui, donc… Euh, revenons à nos vélannes, l'autre là qui cause) vient de dire qu'il allait ouvrir le passage ICI et dans l'INSTANT.

Il avait pété une durite, car un tel portail prend de la place (même s'il faut l'admettre le salon, salle à manger était d'une superficie peut commune) hors là il risquait fort de détruire le manoir.

Drago délaissant l'ironie qui animait ses pensés depuis le début de la réunion, observa avec attention le mage noir. Le Seigneur des ténèbres fit apparaître deux cercles remplit de formes mouvantes indéfinissables qui vinrent se placer au sol et l'autre au plafond, tout en récitant des formules que le jeune mangemort ne connaissait pas. La brume envahie la pièce en même temps que des lumières colorées apparurent entre les deux cerceaux tout aussi lumineux à présent mais d'une dérangeante couleur sang ainsi qu'une texture semblable. Un son semblable a des notes de musique se firent entendre à chaque fois qu'une de ces apparitions tentaient de s'échapper des tracés rougeoyants, cela donna une mélodie dissonante voir horripilante. Le jeune homme sentit tout son être se hérisser prit d'une répulsion soudaine et incontrôlée.

Brusquement tout sembla se dérouler au ralentit. Lord Voldemort tendit la main vers les lumières qui se regroupèrent juste derrière celle-ci alors seulement séparé par ce bouclier invisible qui reliait les cercles entre eux. Elles fusionnèrent pour former le _portail _plus petit que ne l'avait prévu Malfoy, qui disparut dans la brume surnaturelle plus dense de minute en minute.

Drago sentit l'angoisse sourde mutée pour se transformer en terreur lorsqu'il se retrouva plus entouré que du blanc cotonneux. Le froid que libérait cette chose le transperçait à la manière des détraqueurs. Il paniqua complètement au moment où il sentit l'air lui manquer comme si tout à coup l'élément vital était devenu trop solide pour que son organisme puisse absorber.

Mais cette impression disparut lorsque ces mots lui parvinrent :

_« Sorcier, vous êtes bien prétentieux de penser qu'il n'existe de magicien qu'en votre monde. Il ne vous sera pas accordé ce que vous cherchiez car votre quête est vaine : seul ceux comme moi possède ce que vous convoitiez car comme votre magie à vous, nous l'avons depuis notre naissance. »._

La bruine se fit moins intense et il put distinguer une silhouette fine, élancé devant Lui.

La brume disparut progressivement dévoilant les détails de la personne qui venait de défier Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. C'était un bel et jeune individu humain, et ce malgré les vêtement peut avantageux qu'il portait qui n'était autre que ceux que portent les malades dans les hôpitaux (même sorcier). Il était maigre, à peine assez épais pour ne pas être à classer dans les anorexiques. Ses cheveux noir aux insolites reflets bleu nuit, ou plutôt la crinière indomptable qu'il arborait, formait comme une crête qui se serait pétée la gueule sur la droite. Mais du côté gauche, si, ils étaient emmêlés, ils étaient pourtant à peu près raides : visiblement, qui que soit cette personne, elle ne s'était plus coiffé depuis à peine pas assez de temps pour qu'il n'y est pas de draides naturelles qui se soit formées. Son visage était amaigrie et blafard, avec un aire épuisé, lassé. Il avait gardé les yeux clôts ce qui intrigua Drago.

Le jeune Malfoy était fasciné par cet être dont il n'arrivait toujours à déterminer le sexe, car la voix qu'il avait distingué était rauque, enrouée comme s'il n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis des siècles. Un individu parfaitement androgyne, plutôt pas mal en plus d'être doté une aura ensorcelante, se tenait devant eux. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux puis parcourut l'assemblée du regard. Le jeune mangemort n'avait jamais vu des prunelles dorées comme celle-ci.

Le blond était si absorbé dans ses tentatives de déterminer le sexe de ce curieux personnage qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que celui-ci se tenait dans une autre pièce. En effet, derrière lui, il y avait un décor qui ressemblait en rien à la pièce dans laquelle les mangemorts ainsi que leur maître se trouvaient. Après le jeune homme ou femme qui devait avoir sont âge, se dressait un lieu qui devait se situer dans une maison en ruine ou à l'abandon carrément glauque. Les meubles étaient recouvert de drap puis l'on pouvait voir sur le mur, s'étirant jusqu'au sol des tâches brunâtres des plus louches.

L'individu détourna son attention du Seigneur des ténèbres qui en profita. La main qu'il tendait encore devant la barrière qui les séparait, se referma brusquement. Le singulier personnage se retrouva comme aspiré de leurs côté, l'image de l'autre pièce sembla s'éloigner pour finalement disparaître.

Il observa vaguement intéressé par la disparition soudaine de l'autre endroit et lança un regard provocateur à Vous-Savez-Qui en arborant un magnifique sourire.

-Maintenant tu es mon prisonnier ! siffla le terrible mage noir.

-Ha, j'aimerai bien voir ça ! Vous êtes incapable de me séquestrer ici, répliqua d'un ton amusé la jeune personne.

* * *

_La jeune fille ouvrit péniblement les yeux, un mal de tête lancinent lui donnait le tournis sans qu'elle ne bouge. Que s'était-il passé, elle l'ignorait. Elle mit du temps avant de retrouver ses esprits. Soudain prise de panique en se rappelant l'explosion, elle chercha du regard ses amis. La jeune magicienne fut submergée d'horreur en les voyant._

_A côté les corps inanimés de Gaël et de Marianne gisaient dans leur sang. Elle n'entendait plus les cris et autres bruits provenant des autres pièces de la maison. Ce qui signifiait qu'une chose, les combats avaient cessés. Est-ce qu'ils avaient gagné, est-ce que d'autres membres de son clan avaient survécu. La pianiste en herbe essayait de s'en convaincre mais une petite voix lui soufflait qu'ils avaient connu le même sort que ses deux amis morts. Lentement elle s'extirpa des décombres fumants, elle se sentait mal. La nausée ne la quittait pas. Une douleur intense s'insinuait dans tout son corps la secouant de spasme._

_Au prix d'efforts surhumain, elle réussit à se hisser sur ses jambes vacillantes. Le vent glacial de ce début d'hiver la fit trembler de plus belle._

_La jeune fille erat sans but dans le bâtiment, répertoriant les cadavres avec effroi. Finalement un râle attira son attention. D'un coup tout son corps se tendit et ses sens en alerte, l'espoir renaissant en elle mais la crainte aussi. Ce pouvait être un ami comme un ennemi. C'est la peur au ventre qu'elle s'approcha d'une pièce. Elle se figea dans l'encadrement. Ce fut la conviction qu'elle avait eût que tout les combats étaient finit qui vola en éclat._

_Devant elle cette femme qui lui avait donné la vie leva son « sceptre » en direct d'un corps qu'elle reconnut tout de suite. D'un bond elle s'interposa entre son père et le jet de lumière qui allait le frapper de plein fouet, le stoppant. De ses mains nues ce sort qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. Une douleur atroce lui enlaça ses membres jusqu'aux coudes, comme si des milliers de petites bouches lui rongeaient les bras._

_A l'aide de ses dernières forces elle renvoya le sortilège d'où il venait. Et constata avec stupeur que de ses coudes pendaient à peine une partit de ses os raccrochaient entre eux par des ligaments calcinés. En état de choque, elle se laissa tomber à genoux les yeux rivés sur ce qui restait de ses avants-bras. Elle ne pensa même pas à se retourner pour savoir si son père était en vie. Secouée de tremblements, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que quelqu'un s'était penché au-dessus d'elle. Relevant misérablement la tête, elle vit celle qui lui avait fait tant de mal. La femme était dans un état pire que sa fille, elle était condamnée, ses blessures étaient trop graves et ce sort irréversible._

_-Je vais mourir… à cause de toi, si près du but !… Toi… tu,…_

_Elle semblait prise de démence en disant ces mots. La femme tomba devant sa fille. Cette meurtrière mégalomane qui avait rêvé d'imposer sa domination sur les autres sorciers allait mourir ici. D'un geste brusque, elle la saisit par les coudes. La jeune fille sentit qu'on lui arrachait ses membres en même temps une intense lumière l'aveugla. La jeune pianiste faillit s'évanouir sous l'effet de la douleur insoutenable. La lumière s'atténua, elle la vit tomber en arrière. Elle tendit un bras et vit …_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant de sueur ainsi que de l'horreur la plus absolu. Il était 4 heures du matin. Elle cria, une infirmière arriva puis comme toutes les nuits lui administra un calmant. Avec satisfaction, elle sentit le médicament se répandre dans son organisme. C'était fini. Tout était fini…

C'était le jour des visites à l'hôpital. De 8 h à 19 h.

La jeune fille était recroquevillée dans son lit. Elle n'avait jamais de visite et elle fuyait son habituel refuge, c'est à dire la pièce qui leurs servait de salon. La pianiste déchut n'aimait pas être entourée de gens qui rendre visite d'autre malade. Cela lui rappelait trop la perte de ceux qu'elle aimait.

Allongé dans le noir, en position fœtale, elle parvenait à oublier ce qui devait bientôt se passer aux dehors. Dormir, il en était hors de question car si elle ne se réveillait plus en pleine crise d'angoisse, les cauchemars la tourmentaient toujours. Ainsi, elle restait éveillé depuis des heures à attendre calmement que la journée passe pour retrouver son fauteuil et fixer le mur blanc d'en face.

Avec lenteur, la jeune fille se tourna sur le dos. Les premiers rayons du soleil se faufilèrent entre les interstices des volets, lui apprenant que l'aube touchait à sa fin laissant place _à la journée_. L'éclat du petit jour transforma l'obscurité en pénombre.

Petit à petit, elle souleva ses mains, pour les voir sachant pertinemment que l'idée était mauvaise, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle observa avec aversion ses membres, mais elle fut surprise de ne ressentir qu'une étrange résignation loin de la rage démentielle qui la prenait, il y avait encore peu de temps. Peut être était est-ce de part les bandages qui les dissimulaient à sa vu, tel un bouclier protecteur ou un baume appliqué sur son cœur. Elle remercia intérieurement les infirmiers qui les lui avaient fait comme tous les jours depuis son arrivée. Les psychologues l'interrogeaient souvent sur la raison qui l'avait poussé à continuer de réclamer ces pansements alors qu'elle était guérit depuis des mois. Un médecin imposa même pour que l'on cesse de lui bander ses bras. Il comprit rapidement son erreur, car elle ne tarda pas à ce mutiler les avants-bras et qu'elle faillit mourir d'exsanguination.

Elle appréciait d'autant plus les infirmiers qu'à l'instar des médecins ou des psychologues, ils ne posaient pas de questions : ici ils en avaient vu d'autre, bien plus fou que celui là, et puis, n'étaient-ils pas dans un asile d'aliénés ?

Mais à cet instant, et depuis quelques temps en fait, qu'elle n'était plus submergée de l'envie de se débarrasser de ses « excroissances ». « Quel cadeau empoisonné, n'empêche ! » pensa t-elle, « Merci, _maman_ ! ».

La porte s'entrouvrit doucement :

« -Aliénor, tu es réveillée ? » demanda une petite voix timide.

C'était Antoine, un jeune stagiaire qui était à l'essai avant de devenir un membre à part entier de l'équipe médicale. La jeune fille l'aimait bien, il faisait parti de ceux qui ne l'avaient pas interrogé sur son passé.

-Oui, se contenta t-elle de répondre en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Il entra dans la chambre qu'elle était la seule à occuper, suivi de tout un chariot de plats plus ou moins comestible. Un jeune homme svelte, aux cheveux ébène tenant en main tout l'attirail nécessaire au changement des pansements se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il prit un des plateaux avant qu'un de ses collègues ne récupèrent le chariot. Il posa le petit déjeuner de la jeune fille sur sa table de chevet avant d'entamer le changement des bandages comme tous les matins. Elle ne le faisait que rarement elle-même. Le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole :

« -Aliénor, il y a un policier qui souhaiterai te ramener dans la maison pour voir si tu te rappelleras de quelque chose si tu y retournais et… il a eut l'approbation des psychologues. »

Il l'observa inquiet mais elle n'eût pas l'air affecté puis lui souri même. Rassuré, il ajouta :

« - Il est déjà là est t'attend dans le hall, donc dès que tu es prête je t'y accompagne, d'accord ?

La jeune pianiste acquiesça.

Elle préférait partir plutôt que de rester ici, en ce jour qui renvoyait à la figure sa prison de solitude. Mais retourner là-bas, lui déplaisait autant que la perspective de rester. Car c'était dans son ancienne maison qu'ils étaient morts.

Elle poussa un long soupir, « ces psys, ils sont pas possibles, merde ! ». La jeune fille commençait à peine à voir une amélioration de son état qu'ils voulaient déjà tenter le diable.

Aliénor ne toucha pas la nourriture. Elle l'a regarda et cela suffit à lui donner envie de vomir. Elle se laissa retomber dans son lit, se réfugiant sous les couvertures.

Finalement près de trois heures après, elle s'extirpa enfin de dessous ses couettes pour rejoindre Antoine. Il était visiblement de mauvais poil, « à cause de moi ? » s'amusa t-elle. Il ne lui en voudra pas, c'est tout de même ce qu'elle a vu ce jour-là qui la fit péter les plombs.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall, aux murs et plafond tout aussi blanc que sa chambre, le salon ainsi que la totalité du bâtiment en comptant la façade. Elle surnommait affectueusement, au tant qu'ironiquement tout ce blanc de « blanc clinique ».

Le policier très énervé faisait les cent pas, en les attendant. C'était un homme d'âge mûr, aux traits sévères. Les deux hommes se disputèrent parce que 3 heures de retard c'était trop. Antoine lui rappela gentiment qu'il n'avait pas fixait d'heure et qu'il s'agissait de me ramenez sur les lieux des meurtres dont j'avais été témoin.

Aliénor ne leur accorda même pas un seul regard, de toute façon, elle n'avait jamais perdu la mémoire, mais dire à des sans-pouvoirs que c'était un règlement de compte entre sorciers ainsi que le fait qu'elle causait la mort de l'assassin de son clan, ce soir-là, dans cette maison où ils étaient tous tombés sauf elle. Deux chefs mégalomanes étaient décédés puis elle avait réussit à obtenir la paix entre les quelques sorciers survivant de cette trop longue guerre. Presque 3 siècles de massacre avait définitivement prit fin, mais son père, ses amis ne reviendrait plus. Les larmes trop longtemps refoulées par la négation, le refus de croire que c'était vrai : qu'elle était seule, vinrent titiller ses yeux. Aliénor la pianiste déchut enchaînée à son passé au point d'en être arrivée dans un hôpital psychiatrique, laissa sa triste s'extérioriser.

La jeune fille fit disparaître toutes les traces de ce laissé aller avant que quiconque ne sans aperçoive.

Le policier lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle lui emboîta le pas mais au moment de sortir elle éprouva le besoin irrépressible de se retourner. Antoine lui sourit encourageant.

Aliénor s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant elle eût le pressentiment que s'était la dernière fois qu'elle viendrait ici. Le cœur soudain plus léger, elle reprit sa route un peu surprise par sa propre réaction. Ses pressentiments étaient une manière inconsciente d'expressions de ses talents, enfin pas si inconscient mais sur lequel elle n'avait aucun contrôle. Hors savoir qu'elle ne reviendrait plus là-bas devrait la peiner alors que cela la mis de bonne humeur. Il ne la quitta même pas devant ce qui restait de la vieille bâtisse où elle avait vécu avec son père et connu tant de moment heureux.

Néanmoins l'apparente inébranlable gaieté qui l'avait envahie s'éloigna à grands pas lorsqu'elle entra dans son ancien salon. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Tous les cauchemars qui avaient troublé ses nuits l'assaillir. Fiévreuse elle s'agrippa à un mur branlent comme un sorcier a sa baguette du moins dans Harry Potter, car si, ils avaient bien des « outils » similaire, Aliénor ainsi que les autres n'en étaient pas dépendants loin de là. Ils usaient de la magie, lançaient les sortilèges des plus puissants sans ces bout bois.

Le policier l'attendait dehors, le sale traître ! Mais bon, c'est elle qui voulait qu'il reste sur le pas de la porte, il avait rechigné mais elle s'était montrée _très _persuasive.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et tremblant d'appréhension elle poussa la porte à moitié arrachée de sa chambre. La jeune fille se sentit tressaillir, la tâche qu'avait fait le sang de son père était encore là. Interdite, elle resta un long moment à regarder la marque.

Le temps défila sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Soudain la sensation si particulière que la magie noire lui inspirait la transperça. Surprise, elle se retourna, là un livre qui s'était mit à vibrer tombant de l'étagère où il était rangeait. La maison ayant la réputation d'être maudite en plus qu'il y est eût des crimes atroces, personne n'avait osé toucher à quoique ce soit.

La jeune fille s'approcha de l'objet et lu sur la couverture : « _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort ». _Brusquement il s'ouvrit, une intense lumière en surgit.

La minute suivante, elle s'étonna de fixer en face d'elle un homme au visage reptilien.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut ! C'est un peu comme un prologue. Chapitre 2 bientôt._

_C'est la seconde fic que je mets en ligne. _

_Un petit commentaire ? _

_*petite dédicace à ma correctrice : j'avais écrit « le récent découvert » elle y a rajouté : « Et oui, ça coûte chère la conquête de l'Angleterre sorcière ! »_


	2. Chapter II : 5 ans après

**Disclaimer** : L'univers appartient à **J.K. Rowling **et donc je ne suis absolument pas propriétaire.**  
**

**Chapitre : II**

- S'il vous plaît, appela une jeune femme en faisant signe au serveur.

Drago soupira avant d'aller prendre la commande du groupe de jeunes londoniennes qui l'avaient interpellé. Décidément la journée passait à la vitesse d'un escargot.

Oui, le riche héritier Malfoy en était réduit à être serveur dans un salon de thé pour gagner sa subsistance, et comble de l'ironie chez les moldus. Après la guerre, les anciens mangemorts avaient été jugés, c'est ainsi que sa famille avait tout perdu, par exemple le manoir où des générations s'étaient succédés. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, embaucher d'ex-sbires de Vous-Savez-Qui était hors de questions alors, en plus dès qui n'avait pas terminé ses études (il n'a jamais passé ses ASPICs, avant le mois dernier :en candidat libre). C'est donc contraint que les Malfoys avaient dut s'accommoder des moldus. Drago ne pouvait pas non plus compter sur ses parents car ceux-ci lui demandaient de l'argent histoire d'avoir de quoi manger à la fin du mois mais il n'en menait pas plus large.

Il préférait néanmoins se priver plutôt que de devoir supporter un colocataire moldu et un sang de bourbe n'aurait tout simplement jamais accepter. Le jeune homme repartit avec sa commande en direction du comptoir. Par soucis de discrétion, il avait décidé de changer de nom ( ainsi que pour éviter que Rita Skiter vienne l'interviewer), maintenant il s'appelait Damien Marloy. Il l'admet : il s'était contenté de regarder les noms sur le calendrier puis par volonté de s'adapter à ce changement plus vite il avait aussi choisi un prénom et nom qui ressemblent aux vrai.

Il n'appréciait pas cela. Fut une époque où il pouvait être fier de son nom, où il n'avait pas à le cacher comme une chose honteuse. Egalement en ce temps là, il n'avait aucune notion de la véritable valeur de l'argent, il avait dût l'apprendre à la dure lorsqu'ils furent ex-propriés du jour au lendemain.

Dans le bourg où le bond travaillait, il servait aussi à rameuter la clientèle. Drago savait qu'il n'avait réussit à obtenir cet emploi que parce qu'il était beau. Au moins, il avait de bons pourboires mais il lui fallait supporter les commentaires des client(e)s alors qu'il repartait avec la commande comme : « Mate le serveur comment il est trop beau ! » ou encore « jolie vue » puis d'autres et des meilleures. Amateurs de chaires fraîches venaient tous dans le salon thé de la reine, mais attention il n'y est vendus que le plaisir d'un bonne boisson (plus dégelasse tu meurs d'après lui) ainsi que biscuits maisons (noir non pas parce qu'ils sont au chocolat mais cramés).

Le jeune homme avisa l'horloge, soupira encore 3h avant la fin de son service : « fait chier ». Nan, mais y des jours où on foutrait bien tout en l'aire pour allait se dorer la pilule surtout lorsque c'est probablement la dernière belle journée ensoleillé avant l'automne, sauf que lui, il bossait et qu'envoyer balader son travail c'est à chaque fois qu'il y allait qu'il avait envie de la faire.

- Marloy, on arrête de traîner ! s'écria sa patronne.

« Qu'elle chieuse celle-là. Elle se prend pour qui avec ses grands aires ». Drago s'en retourna vers la terrasse. Il avait à peine franchit le pas de la porte qu'une voix sur aigus qui lui rappela ses groupies de Poudhlard raisonna dans toute la rue couvrant le vacarme ambiant :

- MMMAAALLLFFFOOOYYY !

Instinctivement le jeune homme fit marche arrière pour s'enfuir le plus vite possible par la porte de secours à l'arrière de la salle. Mais devançant sa réaction, l'illustre inconnu s'était déjà élançait à pleine vitesse vers sa proie, l'agrippant par le nœud de son tablier. Le jeu des forces contraire fit que le pauvre bout de tissus noué au niveau de la taille du sorcier, ben ce dénoua justement. Drago faillit perdre l'équilibre et son précieux plateau ainsi que son chargement. La patronne le fusilla du regard. Il était fichu, pris entre deux feux. De peur de perdre son emplois puis avec lui sa vitale paie de misère (vraiment il était exploité), il rassembla son courage pour faire face à ce truc qui était entrain de s'étouffer à moitié de rire. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il constata que le glorieux anonyme arborait une coupe de cheveux à la chanteur de TokyoHôtel et lui servit un magnifique sourire narquois.

-Manoir ? s'exclama-t-il interloquer.

L'individu qui était presque littéralement mort de rire avec son tablier dans les mains, n'était autre que le personnage qui avait franchit le portail 5 ans plutôt. C'était devenu entre temps l'un des grand héros de la guerre qui par le biais de la radio avait dévoilé des informations dont pour certaines l'entourage proche de Lord Voldemort même n'en savait rien. Mais jamais il n'avait réapparut après la bataille finale et n'avait pas non plus put être identifié. Drago ayant fait partie des quelques raides pour récupéré cet être ainsi qu'étant présent à son arrivé en ce monde faisait partie des rares à pouvoirs le reconnaître (à son grand dam il n'avait toujours pas réussit à déterminer si cet individu était homme ou femme). Il portait un sweet trop grand aux manches lacérés avec un pantalon couvert de poches tout aussi immense tenu part une ceinture discrète. Au bras gauche, il avait une mitaine noir en laine qui remontait jusqu'à l'épaule alors que celui de droit était bandé comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu (ainsi que toutes les autres, le vrai changement étant l'espèce de presque manche sombre).

- Allons Ma…, il regarda le badge de Drago avant de reprendre, Marloy reprend toi on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Il le fusilla du regard avant de répliquer d'un ton cinglant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Je sors de cure et j'aire dans le coin. Toi, tu deviens quoi ?

- Donc t'es venu faire cosette ?

- Si tu avais un peu de temps à m'accorder, dit-il en faisant une moue adorable.

- Non, maintenant laisse-moi travailler.

Malfoy se dirigea vers la table dont il tenait encore la commande. L'autre le regarda un instant avant de gindre à la manière des enfants qui font un gros caprice :

- Maadame, votr' serveur est pas gentil avec moi !

Drago qui venait de posait son plateau sur la table des intéressés bondit jusqu'à Manoir pour l'agrippait par les épaules et le tournait vers lui.

- Tu commandes quelque chose ou tu arrêtes ton cinéma !

- Une limonade, s'teuplaît, s'exclama celui-ci avec un immense sourire et l'innocence d'un ange peinte sur son visage.

Le jeune homme ou femme semblait s'être calmé, tranquillement assis à une table. Il lui apporta sa boisson et allait repartir lorsque Manoir l'interpella (Manoir pour information est le pseudo qu'elle utilisait à la radio).

-Drago, minauda-il (ou elle) d'une voix anormalement aigu.

-Damien, rectifia le bond.

-Naann, Dra-go, continua celui-ci d'un ton encore plus sur fait.

La franchement, il la sentait venir la connerie qu'il allait lui débiter.

-Je peux dormir chez tooaaaa ?

-QUOUAH ! s'étouffa l'ancien bourge, indigné.

« Non, mais là c'te mec manque pas de souffle ! » s'énerva intérieurement Malfoy.

-Quoi ? sembla sincèrement s'étonner l'individu en face de lui.

-Quoi ?

-Ben, « quouah », quoi ? lui répliqua l'autre sortit du portail, le tout accompagné d'un sourire angélique.

-Tu peux me répéter ce que tu as dis, siffla le serveur, « que je te botte le derrière ! » finit-il en pensée.

-Ben, j'ai-me-rai sa-voir si tu ac-cep-te-rais de me lo-ger chez toi pen-dant quel-ques temps, reprit l'intéressé en s'exprimant comme s'il avait à faire à un demeuré.

-Il n'en est pas ques-tion ! se récria le jeune homme sur le même ton. Est-ce que toi com-pren-dre ?

-Noooon !

-Alors là on ne va pas s'entendre, soupira l'ancien serpentard.

-Alors je peux dormir chez tooouuaaaaa ? recommença à minauder Manoir en lui lançant un regard de chien battu.

-Non, lâche-moi les baskets maintenant ! hurla t-il presque.

-T'es pas gentil ! Na, fit semblant de pleurnicher son interlocuteur.

Mais sans plus attendre, Malfoy retourna à ses occupations lorsqu'il sentit une très légère pression au niveau de son tablier. Et bien sûr lorsqu'il pivota pour voir d'où cela venait, il tomba nez à nez avec ce sosie du chanteur de TokyoHôtel (raté qu'il ne lui ressemble absolument pas mise à part qu'ils ont probablement le même coiffeur complètement fou). Le devançant il demanda :

-Je peux dormir chez toi ?

-Mais casses toi ! s'énerva pour de bon le blond, estimant à juste titre avoir était bien assez patient, mais pas assez distrait étant donner le regard noir de sa patronne.

Il repris sa route, néanmoins il ne tarda pas remarquer de nouveau cette pression anormale sur son abdomen.

- TU VAS ME LACHER OUI !

- Ou merde, ajouta Manoir, Je peux dormir chez toi ?

« Pourquoi, mais pourquoi diable ni avait-il pas d'agents de sécurité ici ou alors au moins un quelconque bon samaritain qui l'aiderait à se débarrasser de ce pot de colle ? » se lamenta Drago. Au lieu de cela, la plupart des clients et serveurs le regardèrent avec beaucoup d'amusement se promenait avec ce truc qui le tenait par le tablier. La patronne bien sûr, le rappela à l'ordre un bonne centaine de fois à défaut de réussir à débloquer la situation en invectivent ce jeune junky accrocher au serveur, qui d'un seul regard la dissuada d'appeler les policiers et de lui adresser encore la parole. Malfoy n'avait pas eût besoin de plus ample explication : il y avait de la magie dans l'air. Cet espèce de toutou, pour couronné le tout n'avait de cesse de lui poser la même question.

Exténuer alors qu'il restait bien 1h30 de service, il se tourna vers son supplicié et siffla :

-D'accord MAIS pour UNE nuit et une nuit seulement ! C'est claire ?

-Très claire.

-Alors maintenant attend moi-là, dit-il en lui désignant une chaise dans un coin. A son plus grand bonheur Manoir obéit et ne se fit plus remarquer.

Il en oublia presque son existence, ce fut alors l'heure de rentrer. Mais avant, un détour au supermarché s'imposait, et bien oui il n'avait pas prévu de nourrir une bouche de plus (y a intérêt à ce qu'il la paye sa bouffe l'autre incruste).

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua que Manoir n'était plus là.

-P***** de M****, siffla l'ancien mangemort avant de se rappeler qu'il ne voulait pas de l'autre là.

Dans l'espoir de le planter là, il se dépêcha de partir. Il arriva essoufflé chez lui mais seul. « Victoire, finalement je vais être tranquille ce soir ! ». Il se laissa tomber sur la canapé et alluma la télé.

1 heure passa, puis deux.

A moitié endormit, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain (qui portait très mal son nom car est trop mal fichu pour en contenir une, de baignoire). Après une bonne douche chaude (pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas tiédasse voir carrément gelé la plupart du temps), le jeune blond ouvrit la porte pour se retrouvait en face de… Manoir bien sûr.

-Maisquestcequetufouslà ! s'interloqua Drago au bord de la crise cardiaque.

-Là, tout de suite… j'te relook, souria celui-ci.

En effet, Malfoy toujours aussi pudique ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille.

-Je croyais être seul, précisa-t-il pas le moins du monde gêné. Et t'as pas répondu.

-Tu m'as dis que tu voulais bien m'héberger une nuit, non ? lâcha l'autre distrait qui sembla beaucoup s'intéresser à la déco ce qui se résumait à : que dalle.

-T'as quoi à manger ?

-Rien.

-Ah…

-Hum…

Un ange passe, poursuivit par une licorne à trois têtes.

-Je peux savoir comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

-Je suis fort et tu le sais car t'en as déjà fais les frais lors de la guerre, rappela-t-il.

-Je préfère oublier… soupira Malfoy en refoulant de mauvais souvenir.

L'ange revient, sans la licorne.

-Au faite ils sont vraiment trop pourrit tes rêves Malfoy ! s'exclama l'intrus en regardant disparaître la forme humanoïde avec des ailes. Mise à part les trucs qui défilent bien sûr.

-Mes rêves ? s'étonna l'intéressé.

-Oui, tu tes endormit devant la télé, s'amusa –t-il, pis si ta rêvé d'une douche c'est parce que dans le film X qui passe en ce moment y une scène particulièrement perverse sous la douche et à rallonge en plus !… Alors j'espère qu'elle était _bonne _!

Le blond le regarda complètement ahurie. Manoir sortit une chocogrenouille de sa proche qui se mit à hurler à tue tête :

-Iilll nnneee pppleeeuuut paaaaas ddeees coooordeee maaaiiiiss deees greeenooouuuiiillleee, tooouuutte plluuuss cruuucheee leees uuneee queeee leeees aaaauuuutreeees aaaaloooors eeelllllleeesss seee traaansfooorrmeeennntt eeen greeeuuulllluuucheee ! Tratra laaa la !

Le jeune homme fixa avec incompréhension la grenouille en chocolat, lorsqu'un vacarme assourdissant venant de l'extérieur le fit tourner la tête vers la fenêtre la plus proche pour voir non pas des grenouilles comme dans la chanson mais des Pansys accompagnés de toute une flopée d'animaux volants qui les pourchassaient.

-En faite, je retire ce que j'ai dis tes rêves sont fort distrayant, rigola Manoir. Puis de ce que j'ai put apprendre dans ta tête me fais penser que tu as le mal du pays.

…

Malfoy se réveilla en sursaut. Tout comme le lui avait dit l'autre incruste se n'était qu'un rêve puis il y avait vraiment un film X à la télé mais les personnages étaient sortis de la douche. Drago hagard et épuisé mit tout cela sur le compte de la fatigue ainsi que de sa rencontre.

Il éteignit la télé pour finalement aller se coucher.

* * *

Manoir était adossé nonchalamment à un mur de l'immeuble où vivait le jeune Malfoy. Il n'avait pas remarqué que l'étrange personnage. L'individu repartit en constatant que Drago ne sortirait plus ce soir, pour cette nuit il sera en sécurité. Il avait eût ce qu'il voulait et viendrait le lendemain pour profiter de l « invitation » du blond à dormir chez lui une nuit. Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec les anciens aristocrates c'est que même ruiné ils se raccrochent à ce qui leur reste : l'honneur ou un truc dans le genre, il n'y avait donc pas de soucis à se faire, il acceptera, de plus il n'avait pas fixer de date. Ce soir, il était hors de question de dormir.

Manoir transplana devant la porte de derrière d'une demeure protégée par un sort puissent, vestige de la guerre contre Lord Voldemort. Les lumières de la maisonnette étaient allumées. Seul deux personnes pouvait l'attendre de l'autre côté. Alors que le jeune individu ouvrit la porte, l'homme se trouvant dans le salon se leva pour aller à sa rencontre.

-Vous êtes en retard Manoir.

L'interpeller lui adressa un sourire, toujours aussi désinvolte.

-Ne m'as tu pas toi même confié une mission, Blaise ? siffla l'intéressé.

Zabini se laissa tombé sur une chaise.

-Alors, tu acceptes ? Tu sais que je ne te payerais pas…

-Je ne veux pas d'argent, je veux l'héritier ! J'aime les défis cela me donne un but à atteindre… Il est hors de question que je laisse se dégénéré tuer…

-Parce que maintenant tu reprends presque le discours que t'ai servis à l'hôpital ?

Manoir ricana avant de se tourner vers une fenêtre.

-C'est Séverus qui t'as dis où me trouver ?

Zabini aquiéça.

-Si tu veux que je t'aide, Blaise… Il faudra que tu m'aides aussi. Si l'argent ne m'intéresse nullement je ne rend pas non plus ce genre de services gratuitement.

Il fronça les sourcils, l'étrange personnage lui tournait le dos.

-Que veux-tu en échange ?

-J'ai réussis à me faire inviter pour une nuit mais si je veux remplire ma part du contrat il faudra plus que cela.

Blaise sourit.

-C'est comme si c'était fait.

* * *

Donc voilà le second chapitre. Je m 'excuse d'avoir était si longue surtout qu'il était déjà écrit avant que je ne publie le premier. Le troisième est en route si voulais des réponses aux questions que vous vous posez sûrement il faudra lire la suite.


End file.
